In a facsimile store and forward system, a subscriber may place a call thereto and enter the telephone number of a facsimile machine that is to receive a facsimile. The subscriber may then transmit the facsimile to the system, which stores the received facsimile in associated memory. Thereafter, the facsimile system places a telephone call to the receiving facsimile machine and transmits the subscriber's facsimile thereto. One aspect of such an arrangement is that the sender of a facsimile has to know the telephone number of the receiving facsimile machine. Disadvantageously, in certain situations it may be difficult to ascertain the telephone number of a facsimile machine associated with an intended recipient. This is especially true if the recipient happens to be traveling.